Digital maps are known on which navigation data and tips to so-called “points of interest” are stored, such gas stations, restaurants or amusement parks.
It would also be desirable to be able to show sources of danger of a travel route on such digital maps. To do this, however, such sources of danger would have to be ascertained first.